En una noche de verano
by 5Hikaru no Yami5
Summary: ONESHOT, Yaoi, Lemmon, KaixTaka, ReixMax, HitoshixYuriy.Las luciérnagas, la luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en sus grandes ojos, los fuegos artificiales entonaban una dulce tonada y su sonrisa resplandecía más que todas esas cosas juntas.Te amo..


Ohayo mina-san!

Aquí les traigo mi primer ONE-SHOT, es bastante bueno aunque un poco sencillo. Pero les aseguro que les va a gustar mucho, mucho. Una de las parejas (son tres en total) y la parte en que hablo de ellos se la dedico a mi oka-san Lacryma Kismet con todo mi cariño. Ojalá la disfrutes! También se las dedico a Takaita Hiwatari, Hakura Black, Senshi Hisaki Radien y Yami Seshi, su oscuridad. Ya que han sido muy buenas con migo y comparten mi gusto por esta maravillosa pareja en la que se centra mi fic.

Sin más preámbulos... Las premisas y el fic!

**Título:** En una noche de verano

**Autora:** Hikaru no Yami

**Advertencias:** Tómenlas ustedes, pero... Yaoi, lemmon, KaixTaka, ReixMax y Hitoshix??? No lo van a creer cuando lo vean jaja!.

**Sumary:** Yume, sueños, dreams, en cualquier idioma parecen molestarme. Y como sus ojos luchan por decirme algo, pero no puedo entenderlos. ¿Soy una amenaza? ¿Acaso sabes algo,...? (Mihaeru)

En una noche de verano

Resopló, levantando varios cabellos que caían sobre su frente, húmeda por el sudor. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban agitó el abanico sostenido en su mano izquierda, en un intento de no desfallecer del calor allí mismo. Viró su cabeza, reposando su mejilla sonrojada en el piso, buscando todo el frío que fuera posible para alejar esa sensación de estarse derritiendo.

Hacia tiempo que no recordaba un verano tan caluroso como ese. Diez minutos después, cuando su garganta estaba demasiado seca, se incorporó del suelo y fue a la cocina, en busca de un baso con agua bien fría. Sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo, haciendo eco en la casa. Llamó a su abuelo y a su hermano, pero nadie le contestó.

-Es cierto... Hoy abría la exposición de bonsáis en el jardín botánico –habló para sí mismo llenando un baso hasta el tope con agua helada-. Hitoshi debe estar que se muere del aburrimiento.

Río al imaginarse la cara de molestia y aburrimiento de su hermano mayor, aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Por rara vez agradeció no tener todavía la licencia de conducir. Sonriendo llevó el baso a sus labios, resecos, y apuró todo el contenido al sentir el inmenso alivio que le producía. Escuchó de pronto el sonido del teléfono.

-¿Quién podrá ser? –se preguntó, dejando el vaso en el mesón de la cocina-. Moshi-moshi.

-_Taka, hola, soy yo._

-Hola Max -recostó su espalda del mueble sobre el cual reposaba el teléfono, sabiendo que la conversación podría alargarse-. ¿Qué hay?

-_Demasiado calor, y el estúpido aire acondicionado está defectuoso otra vez_ –replicó su amigo, abanicando con su mano del otro lado de la línea-. _Por suerte papá se está encargando ahora mismo. Bueno, era para confirmar lo de esta noche._

-¿Lo de esta noche? –reiteró, elevando la mirada al techo.

¡Cierto! Esa noche, en el templo cercano a su casa, se celebraría el festival anual de verano. Habían quedado en ir él y sus amigos. Se removió un poco, enrollando el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos.

-V_as a ir, ¿verdad?_ –preguntó receloso Max, suponiendo que ya lo había olvidado. De Takao podía esperar eso con toda seguridad.

-Claro, a las siete, ¿ne?

-_Hai, tal como acordamos, nos veremos en la entrada. Por cierto, no vallas a olvidar el dinero, recuerda que habrá mucha comida y prometiste comprarme una máscara. ¿Romperás tu promesa?_

-No digas tonterías. Soy un Kinomiya, un hombre y un samurai. Por supuesto que cumplo todas mis promesas, y más si se trata de mis amigos.

-_¿Samurai? ¿Estás con eso otra vez?_

-Dame algo de crédito –replicó, escuchó la animada risa de Max, imposible molestarse con el-. Si estuviéramos en el Japón de hace quinientos años ya sería un samurai, recuerda que tengo dieciséis años –dijo, orgulloso.

Max rió, secando el sudor de su frente. Excusándose con que su madre lo llamaba se despidieron y acabaron con la conversación. Takao colocó el teléfono en su lugar y fue directo a su habitación, para buscar la ropa que iba a usar esa noche. Al fondo de su armario localizó su haori (N/A: Traje típico japonés para hombres, eso que usan los samuráis) favorito, de color azul opaco con pequeñas nubes dibujadas al estilo tradicional en las mangas. Lo dejó sobre la cama, mientras buscaba sus sandalias y sus medias, para dejarlas a la vista. El reloj de su cómoda sonó, indicando que eran las cuatro de la tarde, aún era muy temprano para arreglarse, así que podía darse una ducha y tomar un refrigerio.

Bajó a la cocina y horrorizado comprobó que no había nada que pudiera comer para ese tipo de clima tan pesado y húmedo. Desesperado, se dedicó a buscar una rápida solución a su problema. Chasqueó los dedos, contento, y corrió a prisa a su habitación. Vistió lo primero que encontró: una camiseta manga corta amarilla y unos jeans desteñidos. Eso bastaba, tomó la billetera sobre el buró y la gorra roja, blanca y azul, que reposaba en la cabecera de la cama.

-Si estoy aquí para las... cinco no tendré problemas y hasta me sobrará tiempo. ¡Puede que hasta gane la apuesta que hice contra Rei!

Dejó una nota junto al florero y un marco de fotografías sobre el armario de los zapatos, tomó sus llaves, rodó su gorra y se levantó con más ánimos que en la mañana.

-Ya me voy –dijo al retrato de su madre, que sonreía con sus dos hijos en brazos. Takao apenas era un bebito de tres años y Hitoshi ya tenía ocho, a esa edad ya usaba la misma gorra que su hermano menor-. Prometo volver pronto.

Pronto se arrepintió de haber salido, el sol quemaba y el panorama parecía ondular ante sus ojos, el calor era atroz. Agradeció tener la gorra sobre la cabeza, apresurándose para no deshidratarse cuando su intención era otra. Apuró el paso, bajó la cabeza para alargar la sombra sobre su rostro, procurando protegerse del inclemente sol. Buscó desesperado una heladería o fuente de sodas abierta, cerca de el para no caminar más.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se apresuró a entrar, dejando deslumbradas a unas chicas que caminaban en dirección contraria de donde iba el.

La campanilla sonó al chocar contra la puerta, cerró los ojos al sentir el fresco aire que lo recibió al entrar al establecimiento. Secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano izquierda y se apresuró a sentarse en alguna mesa disponible.

-Aquí tiene, joven –dijo una camarera minutos después dejando una gran malteada que traía en una charola-. Una malteada especial de chocolate.

-¡Arigatou nee-san! –dijo, prácticamente saboreando el chocolate derritiéndose en su boca. (N/A: Nee-san puede significar señorita o hermana mayor, depende de a quien se le diga)-. ¡Itadakimasu!

-Buen provecho joven –la chica se volvió al escuchar la campanilla de nuevo, indicando más clientes-. ¡Bienvenidos!

Takao estaba tan concentrado en comer su malteada doble de chocolate con trocitos de maní encima que no se dio cuenta de que un par de chicos entraban al local y, luego de intercambiar una mirada maliciosa, se acercaron sigilosamente por detrás.

-Privet –dijo una voz sedosa al lado de su oído. Dio un respingo, volteó esperando lo peor, para consternación suya allí estaban las últimas personas que esperaba ver ese día.

-Ah, son ustedes -dijo con desdén, los otros dos empezaron a reír-. ¿Pueden decirme que es tan gracioso?

-Tu nariz –dijo un llamativo pelirrojo de fríos ojos azules. Takao pasó un dedo sobre esta y descubrió que estaba llena de chocolate-. ¿También puedes beber por la nariz? Sabía que eras un pozo sin fondo, pero al menos en público conserva la calma.

-Cierra la boca –replicó mordaz, tomando una servilleta y limpiando su rostro-. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?

-Créeme que tenemos mil cosas mejores que hacer pero, como estamos en un país libre, podemos ir a donde queramos, sin importar lo que digas –respondió a su vez con superioridad Yuriy-. Señorita, traiga dos copas con helado de mantecado, por favor.

-A la orden –asintió, encantada de poder atender a tres chicos tan apuestos, pues Takao, a pesar de su aspecto informal, tenía un aire despreocupado y tranquilo que le sentaba de maravilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hablo en serio, largo.

-Tu no eres el dueño de este lugar para echarnos –dijo Yuriy sin perder la calma comiendo de su helado.

-Hmpf –Takao miró al acompañante del más alto.

-El calor es infernal este año –comentó cerrando los ojos, estiró el cuello para beber más de su copa.

-Y que lo digas, estoy tentado a irme a Rusia lo más pronto posible pero me quedo por el festival –confesó, imaginándose con ansias los fuegos artificiales.

-A las siete en la entrada del templo, no lo vayan a olvidar.

-Te recuerdo que no somos tu –habló por primera vez Kai, que apenas había tocado su helado-. Tienes helado en la nariz de nuevo.

Takao volteó la cabeza, indignado y sonrojado, limpió su cara y siguió comiendo en silencio. Para cuando iba por su segunda malteada los rusos apenas iban terminando. Le exasperaba y sorprendía esa calma que tenían para hacer las cosas y lograr que cada una saliera perfectamente, con tal educación y elegancia que no parecía ensayado, era innato. Pidió un baso con agua bien fría, alargando su estadía allí. Movió nervioso los pies bajo la mesa.

-¿Usaran un haori?

-No soy japonés, así que no tengo razón alguna. Aunque supongo que tu sí Kai –ambos miraron al aludido, que comía lentamente, relamiéndose los labios.

-No lo sé. Después de todo soy japonés –sacudió con un movimiento grácil sus cabellos, para apartarlos del helado. Takao bajó la mirada, incómodo-. ¿Y tu?

-Si, mi haori favorito. Y si mi ojii-san me da permiso, llevaré mi katana de madera.

-¿Otra vez eso del samurai?

-¡Oe! –le recriminó al pelirrojo, que se soltó a reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno, nos vemos esta noche, tengo que ir a comprar un par de cosas –se despidió Yuriy, en la entrada de la heladería, los más bajos asintieron. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó sus labios-. No se porten mal hasta entonces.

Y dejándolos descolocados se fue caminando tranquilamente. Takao rascó su nuca, evitando la mirada Kai, este observó el espacio frente a el, con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Sacó su móvil y revisó la hora.

-Las seis menos veinte.

-¡¿NANI?! –tapándose los oídos miró consternado a Takao, que jalaba sus cabellos-. Gomen, demo (lo siento, pero) debía estar en casa hace casi una hora, sino llegaré tarde.

-Hmn –pronunció pensativamente-. Te acompañaré, así no te distraerás más.

-Baka, me entretuve fue por culpa tuya –para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Ruborizado cubrió su boca y miró expectante la reacción de Kai. Fruncía el ceño, Takao se reprendió mentalmente, molesto consigo mismo. _Fantástico, ahora seguro está molesto_-. Gomen, no quise decir eso. Yo...

-Andando –dijo simplemente, dejándolo desconcertado, a parte no parecía tan molesto. Prefiriendo no tentar su suerte lo siguió en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Voy a llegar tarde! –gritaba corriendo de un lado al otro, cargando con muchas cosas.

-¡Acaba con eso! –ordenó Hitoshi molesto desde la cocina-. Gracias por traerlo Kai, lamento las molestias.

-No importa, nos veremos más tarde.

-Si... Yuriy irá, ¿verdad?

Kai se detuvo antes de dar otro paso, sin que pudieran verlo sonrió con astucia. Se enderezó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y bajando un poco la mirada. Podía sentir los ojos del mayor de los hermanos Kinomiya clavados en su espalda, ansiosos e impacientes.

-El adora el calamar frito y los fuegos artificiales –fue lo único que dijo. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa, entendiendo el significado de esa gratificante frase-. Dewa, mata (Hasta luego).

Hitoshi atinó a agradecerle de nuevo y despedirse torpemente. Al cerrar la puerta su pecho se hinchaba de alegría ignorando a su hermanito deslizándose en el piso por haber pisado su haori. Sonrió al retrato de su madre, tenía sus ojos y su cabello. Se apresuró a entrar en su alcoba para vestirse, no iría como su hermano, en cambio se esmeraría en crear una imagen moderna y elegante, para el no era nada difícil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Creo que ya está –se dijo mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero dentro de la puerta de su armario. Pasó la mano por la manga de su haori tradicional, eliminando cualquier posible arruga.

La preocupación sobraba, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad era lo único malo en su apariencia. Vestido, su cintura se veía delgada y el suave color moreno de su piel resaltaba a la perfección. Su pecho, parcialmente descubierto, lucía terso y suave, su cabello largo estaba trenzado pulcramente, cayendo por su espalda y su rostro era enmarcado por varios mechones rebeldes. Esa noche sus ojos brillaban de manera diferente y su corazón latía más a prisa. Tocaron suavemente a su puerta, abierta a medias.

-¿Ya estás listo? –preguntó su hermano, recostado del marco de la puerta.

-¡Nii-san! –profirió, impresionado de lo bien que se veía Hitoshi, tan solo vestido con unos pantalones negros, una blusa de seda blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos. Su cabello, más claro que el de Takao, estaba suelto, y caía de forma elegante sobre sus hombros. Aspiró hondo cuando el olor de la colonia de Hitoshi llegó a su nariz, fresca y embriagante, adoraba ese olor-. Te ves muy bien.

-Tu también estás genial –la nostalgia brilló en sus orbes. Se acercó al más pequeño y lo abrazó-. Creces tan rápido y no me doy cuenta...

No llegó a escuchar lo último pero sorprendido y enternecido abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, sonriendo de felicidad.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –pues la conducta tan cariñosa de Hitoshi era muy extraña.

-Nandemonai (No, nada) –lo soltó y desordenó su cabellos, un mechó cubrió el ojo derecho de Takao-. No, no lo apartes, así te ves genial. Vamos ya, o llegaremos tarde.

-Hai.

-¡Diviértanse! –dijo su abuelo antes de que se fueran-. ¡Y tráiganme algo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mo ossenda (Llegan tarde) –reprendió Max, con las manos en la cintura. Les guiñó un ojo sonriendo juguetonamente-. ¡Se ven increíbles!

-Igual ustedes –respondió Takao. No era para menos, Max usaba una camisa de color naranja y verde brillantes, que le quedaba holgada, dándole un aspecto tierno; y un jean con la letra M bordada, siempre con su toque personal a donde fuera. Rei, a su lado, vestía ropas chinas tradicionales, una camisa azul con bordes rojos y blancos. Llevaba el cabello envuelto en una cinta blanca, su inseparable bandana roja con el símbolo del ying yang, apartando unos mechones de su rostro, semejante al de un gato.

-¡Es sorprendente que Takao llegara temprano! Pero aquí está Hitoshi, ahora sé que no estoy soñando –voltearon para ver a los dos rusos acercarse con unas bebidas-. Se esmeraron, ¿verdad?

Ambos hermanos tardaron en volver del estupor en el que habían caído desde el momento en que Kai y Yuri entraron en su campo visual, el primero ataviado con una yukata (especie de kimono para hombres) azul y un ave fénix bordada con hilos dorados y rojos. Yuriy, por su parte, solo iba con unos pantalones blancos ceñidos provocativamente a sus torneadas piernas y una camisa azul marino, igual que el rubio, un suéter estaba enredado en su delgada cintura (N/A: Adoro ese atuendo ¬).

-Tierra llamando a Hito y Taka –Max agitó su mano frente las narices de los japoneses que desviaron la mirada apenados-. Bueno, ya que estamos todos juntos podemos irnos. ¡Taka, no pienses si quiera en olvidar mi máscara!

-Ya te dije que cumplo todas mis promesas –dijo con Max colgando de su brazo seguido de los fríos ojos magenta de Kai.

-Ikoka (Vamos) –ofreció Hitoshi a los otros tres, los cuales asintieron y caminaron seguidos de él.

Takao iba de puesto en puesto viendo con los ojos brillantes cada cosa habida y por haber. Aspiraba profundamente el olor de la comida: vegetales fritos, carne, pescado, calamares, pasteles de naranja y cientos de otros platillo típicos. Yuriy se detenía al ver un calamar o una bolita de pulpo para comprar cuantas pudiera comer, con las mejillas coloradas y la boca salada, Hitoshi no podía estar más encantado con esa visión dulce y amena de su querido pelirrojo y, animado por la música y el ambiente, decidió que ese sería el día en que le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque estaba seguro que el pelirrojo no era tan indiferente a estos.

Kai frunció el ceño al ver a Max tan cerca de Takao por milésima vez en la noche, sabía que eran como hermanos desde siempre pero empezaba a creer que podía haber algo más y eso no le gustaba nada. Una voz suave interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Kai, ¿qué hora es? –preguntó Rei, comiendo unos bocadillos.

-Son las ocho y media.

-Hitoshi-san, falta media hora para el evento principal –el aludido le agradeció, aparentemente nervioso. Rei le sonrió a Kai como toda respuesta-. Ya podrás imaginarte.

Kai asintió, sonriéndole también. Se detuvieron en un puesto de maíz frito. Kai pidió una orden y se volvió a Rei.

-Toma, sé que te gusta -el chino sonrió mostrando un colmillo largo y brillante.

-Muchas gracias... Está delicioso, ¿quieres probar? –cuando Kai estaba a punto de morder la mazorca Max apareció de pronto, con un puchero en la cara-. ¿Qué te ocurre Max?

-Ustedes dos están muy apegados, vinimos en grupo, ¿recuerdan? Además, quiero un pez dorado Rei. Gana uno para mi.

Ambos parpadearon, luego Kai cerró los ojos fastidiado y Rei le sonrió tiernamente al chico frente a el. Accedió a su petición y fueron al puesto donde podían pescarse peces dorados. Rei pidió una red de papel y, con un ágil movimiento, sacó uno. Las brillantes escamas se reflejaron en las grandes orbes azules de Max, que sonreía maravillado.

-¡Cielos Rei! Eres tan increíble –exclamó, levantando la bolsita de agua en donde nadaba su nuevo pez-. Lo llamaré Ray, es tan lindo y brillante, igualito a tus ojos.

-No fue nada –dijo Rei, sonrojado, el mismo colmillo asomó por las comisuras de la boca. Yuriy se acercó a el por detrás y le susurró al oído unas cuantas palabras que lo hicieron ponerse totalmente rojo, aun así asintió y, colocándose al lado de Max, lo abrazó por los hombros-. Q-que bueno que te gustara.

Max se sorprendió pero con una gran sonrisa se apegó más al cuerpo del chino, que despedía un olor muy agradable. Kai se guardó sus comentarios, alzando una ceja en dirección a Yuriy que resueltamente se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, ambos con una sonrisa. Takao caminó hasta Yuriy, distrayéndolo con el asunto de Rei le quitó una bola de pulpo.

-Si que eres ingenioso, Yu-san.

-Hn, hn –asintió con suficiencia-. Definitivamente soy ingenioso, no haría falta si fuera decidido y le dijera lo que siente sin tantos rodeos. Definitivamente la gente así son un fastidio –Hitoshi quedó petrificado-. Si uno siente algo por alguien lo mejor es decirlo y ya, después de todo, hay que ser honestos –vio de refilón a Kai-. Eso me lo enseñaste tu Taka-chan, eres muy honesto, y eso me gusta.

La imagen de Hitoshi sufrió una fractura, Kai le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno y Takao se sonrojó por la cercanía del más alto. No debía negar que Yuriy era muy atractivo pero no lo veía de ese modo y estaba seguro de que a el le gustaba otra persona.

-Sin embargo hay que buscar el momento adecuado y tomar la iniciativa. Ojalá las personas fueran más honestas y abiertas –fue lo último que dijo. Llevó el palillo a su plato y se percató de que no había nada-. Devuélvemela, ahora mismo.

-D-de acuerdo –dejó la bolita sobre el plato bajo la terrible y severa mirada del ruso, que enseguida cambió a una alegre y comió lo último de su compra-. Que malo eres.

-¡No, Taka-chan! Solo adoro los moluscos y los pulpos. ¿Qué pasa, Hito-san? Tienes mala cara.

El aludido, que venía arrastrando los pies y un aura deprimente que Max veía receloso, se recuperó rápido agitando las manos.

-Nada, nada, estoy bien –enserió su expresión, Yuriy ladeó la cabeza-. Necesito hablar con tigo, más tarde, yo te diré cuando.

-Esta bien. Siempre y cuando no interfiera con el evento principal. (N/A: Hito-san puso esta cara: T-T, jajaja, como me gusta molestarlo).

Siguieron paseando por todo el templo, maravillados de las luces y las atracciones, Rei ganó un muñeco de felpa y se lo obsequió a Max, una tortuguita de ojos inmensos. El rubio la abrazó fuertemente y, ante la sorpresa de todos, lo besó en la mejilla. Kai y Takao tuvieron que sostenerlo, pues estuvo a punto de caer de boca contra el piso por estar soñando despierto. Takao apartó la mano sonrojado al percatarse de que estaba bajo la de Kai. Hitoshi alzó una ceja.

-Oye, Kai. Ven un momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó cruzado de brazos, recostando la espalda de una columna del templo.

-Es sobre Takao –ambos fruncieron el ceño. La música se oía un poco lejana y la luz en las farolas de papel era escasa, a pesar de la brisa que soplaba ligeramente se sentía cierta tensión-. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Siempre has sido muy celoso con tu hermanito –sonrió de manera ladeada-. No se te ocurra lastimar a Yuriy.

-¡¿De que hablas?! ¿Cómo crees que podría lastimarlo cuando lo aprecio tanto? –estalló-. No desvíes el tema.

-¿Me crees capaz de lastimarlo? –la voz de Hitoshi se trabó en su garganta, con su vista fija en Kai-. Pensé que me conocías mejor. Para mi... Yuriy es mi mejor amigo, debo preocuparme por el. Sin embargo, no recuerdo haberte amenazado ni nada por el estilo, porque te conozco y sé que nunca lo lastimarías.

Hubo una pausa, donde escucharon el anuncio de que pronto empezaría el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Hitoshi observaba a Kai con profundidad, en un debate interno sobre qué hacer o pensar. Suspiró. ¿Confiaba en Kai? Buena pregunta. ¿No lo había hecho por años? Durante los años que estuvo en el extranjero estudiando confió el bienestar de su hermanito a Kai, sabiendo perfectamente que era la persona más indicada para eso, puesto que era muy responsable, sin mencionar lo cercano que era a Takao y lo apegado de este con Kai.

-Desde que mamá murió... –empezó, Kai lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos-. He tratado de hacerme responsable de él y del dojo, suplantando a papá y ahorrándole trabajo al abuelo. Cuando recibí la beca decidí irme, viendo que Takao por fin contaba con cinco verdaderos amigos. Max y Kyo por poco vivían con nosotros, Rei los ayudaba en cuanto podía, tomando el papel de líder. En cuanto apareciste tu, pudo descansar. Desde niños esos cuatro te admiraban y seguían, porque sabían que con tigo y Yuriy estarían bien. El mostró ser el más peculiar, hasta llegar a ser...

-Ahórrate los detalles, entendí tu punto de vista –interrumpió secamente-. No importa la edad que tengamos, seguiré cuidando de ellos, Takao es muy torpe, Max es demasiado sincero, Rei puede ser el mayor indeciso del mundo y Kyo débil, Yuriy también los cuidará, sin importar qué.

-Yo...

-Eres como un hermano mayor para mí, por lo tanto confío plenamente en ti.

Hitoshi no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, siendo correspondido por Kai. Miró al cielo nocturno, bañado de estrellas, ya iba a comenzar el espectáculo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde estaban? Está a punto de comenzar –anunció Max, perdiendo el aire de seriedad con "Draciel", la tortuga, entre sus brazos.

-Si, lo sentimos –se excusó Hitoshi. Sus orbes se posaron en Yuriy, que veía impaciente el reloj de Max-. Yuriy, necesitamos hablar.

-¿Ahora? ¡Va a empezar en cualquier momento!

-Conozco un lugar en donde podrás verlo mejor que aquí –Kai asintió, dándole la razón.

-Es verdad, ve con el –animó Rei. Hitoshi lo miró agradecido-. Lo disfrutarás más que aquí.

-Hmmn, está bien. Pero espero que sea verdad.

Vieron como desaparecían entre las personas hacia la colina, con el pelirrojo quejándose y lanzando amenazas vacías y graciosas, y Hitoshi caminar demasiado rígido.

-Mi hermano si que actúa extraño... –algo a lo lejos atrajo su atención-. ¡Luciérnagas!

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Max.

-Por allí...

-Es en dirección al lago –murmuró Kai, Takao alcanzó a escucharlo.

-¡Que bien! Las voy a ver –y se alejó apresurado. Al cruzarse con Kai, se detuvo de golpe, sintió una fuerte y penetrante mirada, tan profunda que pudo haberse perdido en ella. Siguió de largo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Pronto empezará el espectáculo... –comentó Rei, en una clara indirecta-. Será muy romántico, ¿ne Max?

-Es cierto –se apegó más a Rei.

Kai fingió ignorarlos, dándose la vuelta anduvo los pasos de Takao, con tranquilidad cubriendo una pequeña y molesta sensación de ansiedad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de salir de los arbustos y el pequeño bosque que separaba el gran lago del templo con el resto del lugar contempló absorto e incrédulo el espectáculo que ofrecía aquella noche. La luna, en cuarto creciente, y las estrellas se reflejaban en la calmada superficie del agua. Las luciérnagas parecían flotar lentamente, parecía que habían miles, aunados sus reflejos.

Sonrió maravillado, acercándose para verlo mejor. No muy lejos Kai apareció entre la oscuridad, su perenne semblante tranquilo y serio adquirió un aire de sopor cuando al contemplar la delicada figura de Takao bañada por la luna, las luciérnagas pasaban lentamente a su lado, danzando, parecía que celebraban su presencia, lucía muy hermoso. Finalmente respiró profundo y habló.

-¿Te gusta?

Soltó un respingo al escuchar esa profunda voz, llevó una mano a su pecho y miró a Kai de pie a unos metros. Parpadeó un par de veces, indeciso entre si era de verdad o una quimera. El ligero carraspeo del mayor lo devolvió a la realidad, sacudió su cabeza y sonriendo se acercó unos pasos.

-Es hermoso, ¿no te parece?

"_Más hermoso eres tu, cientos de veces más"_ Estuvo tentado a decir.

-Supongo.

Takao frunció el ceño, Kai podía ser tan frío a veces. Lo dejó correr y ocupó su mente en otras cosas, volvió su atención a las motas de luz verde que andaban a su alrededor y alzó un poco las manos, sin atreverse a tocarlos, haciendo ademán de sostenerlas. Una sonrisita escapó de sus labios. Kai recordó que de niños, en los festivales, la madre de Takao solía capturar algunas luciérnagas dentro de una lámpara de papel y dárselas a sus hijos para que jugaran con ella. Takao las adoraba y el lo comprendía perfectamente. A el le gustaban más las estrellas, pero estaban muy lejanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Impresionante, que vista! Tenías razón, se ve todo desde aquí. ¡Ya está empezando!

-Yuriy –llamó.

-Ahora no... ¡Que colores!

-Yuriy...

-Impresionante...

-Yuriy... –cerró los puños, frunció el ceño, una venita palpitaba en su frente. Intentó llamarlo de nuevo pero otra exclamación del pelirrojo lo cortó-. ¡Demonios, escucha!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ai shiteru! –exclamó. Un gran cohete estalló en el cielo, de color dorado, iluminó parcialmente sus rostros, paralizados en expresiones de asombro. Otros dos cohetes iluminaron el cielo, rompiendo el tenso silencio entre los dos-. Yo... etto...

-Yo también -los ojos del mayor se abrieron todo lo que pudieron, le era tan difícil creer que de verdad estaba escuchando eso que restregó sus ojos y pellizcó su mejilla. Tomó aire y lo expulsó, Yuriy alzó una ceja cuando le pidió que lo repitiera de nuevo-. Que... yo también te amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué habrá pasado con los demás?

-Deben estar en sus propios asuntos –contestó el chino, sonriendo satisfecho.

-Rei, ten más cuidado –se quejó Max, removiéndose.

-Discúlpame.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdió el aliento. El rostro pálido y varonil de Kai estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo, podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos del otro, profundos y lúcidos. Sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas, coloreándolas suavemente, y como Kai posaba allí su mano, fría y suave como la seda que usaba. Este acercó su rostro un poco más, tropezando su nariz con la del japonés, entrecerraron los ojos, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Le costaba respirar, sentía que perdía el equilibrio, sumergido en esos ojos magenta.

Sin darse cuenta, en algún momento Hiwatari se había acercado sigilosamente, lo había sujetado por la cadera, obligándolo a mirarlo. La piel pálida de Kai adquiría un brillo mortecino cuando una luciérnaga pasaba cerca, iluminándola. A su mente vino el recuerdo de las marcas azules que solía pintarse Kai, porque era un "guerrero", adoraba esas marcas, hacía resaltar sus ojos y su piel... desde que recordaba deseaba tocarlas, delinearlas con sus dedos pero jamás pudo encontrar la excusa o el valor suficiente.

Los magníficos zafiros del más bajo reflejaban cada una de las estrellas en el cielo, tal como una piedra real. No, los suyos eran más hermosos. Ahora que podía sentir la calidez y tibieza de ese cuerpo frágil entre sus brazos empezaba a perder la razón, debía hacer algo y pronto, respirar se estaba volviendo una tarea difícil.

-Takao tu... me gustas...

-Kai... –suspiró. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del nombrado-. Tu a mi también...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Adoro los bailes de los festivales! –exclamó Max alegre-. Pero me tropezaste muchas veces Rei, yo te creía muy coordinado.

-Casi nunca he bailado ese tipo de música, en mi país hacemos desfiles, espectáculos de fuegos artificiales y otras cosas pero aquí en Japón bailan de esta manera tan extraña que me cuesta un poco seguir el ritmo.

-Bueno, no importa, igual te veías muy lindo intentando seguir los pasos.

-¡Max..! (N/A: Por creer otras cosas son unos mal pensados ¬¬U Pero ese era el plan inicialmente n.ñ).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿No se te hace que vamos muy rápido? –logró preguntar entre besos y caricias.

-Cállate y ocúpate de lo que de verdad importa –besó con voracidad los labios de Hitoshi, siendo correspondido al instante.

¿Iban muy rápido? ¡Claro que no!

Aunque estaba contra una pared, aferrado a Hitoshi, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de este, y besándose con pasión desmedida no era ir demasiado rápido, ¿o si? ¡A quien engañaba! Si era necesario lo haría allí mismo en ese momento.

Todo empezó con un inocente beso, seguido del estallido de un fuego artificial. Fue como si eso hubiera sido el desencadenamiento de su pasión. Con dificultad se despojó de su camisa e hizo lo mismo con la del moreno. Al pasar sus manos por ese pecho fuerte, duro y trabajado no pudo sino gemir con fuerza, había esperado demasiado. ¡Allí mismo, si señor! El no era ningún santo.

Kinomiya lamió el cuello del pelirrojo al escucharlo gemir, acomodó mejor al otro y, dejándolo de pie en tierra procedió a deshacerse de los molestos pero caros pantalones, dejándolos cerca. Yuriy le imitó. Mordió la blanquecina piel del taheño, dejando un mar de fuego por donde pasaban sus labios, ardientes como el resto de su cuerpo.

Yuriy se apresuró en desvestirse por completo, harto de esperar, al separarse para ver a Hitoshi, en las mismas condiciones que el, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¡El chico era todo un Adonis! De solo imaginarse tenerlo dentro de el... Mordió su labio, sonrojado e impaciente ante la idea.

-Hagámoslo de una vez –ordenó más que sugirió.

Lamió con avidez los dedos del mayor y estos se deslizaron por su espalda, que arqueó al instante. Hizo una mueca, aguantándose cualquier sonido que delatara su dolor. Pronto menguó y cuando estuvo listo se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los volvió a abrir y gritó al sentir la erección endurecida de Hitoshi dentro de el.

El japonés empezó con embestidas suaves, sensuales y provocativas, que a orden del pelirrojo subieron de ritmo y se volvieron salvajes y delirantes. Supo que se haría adicto a ese cuerpo estrecho y cálido. Pasó su boca por toda la nieva piel, saciando sus deseos, luego se preocuparía por si eso era correcto o no, porque, como había dicho Yuriy, debía ocuparse de lo más importante y eso era el mismísimo pelirrojo.

Gimió incontroladamente, cerrando los puños y moviendo también sus caderas al compás de las vigorosas embestidas. Por suerte ahí estaba esa vieja casita de madera, nadie los vería, todos estaban muy ocupados colina abajo en el festival.

-Yuriy... Te... amo...

-Entonces sigue –adoraba esas dulces palabras, y sabía que su amante adoraba su forma tan directa de hablar. Pero si el quería seguir, ¿quién se lo impediría? Hitoshi no, así que podía exigir más y gustosamente recibía-. Yo también te amo.

Terminaron al mismo tiempo, respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo y el placer. Al voltearse luego de un increíble orgasmo (N/A: -///-), comprendió lo mucho que adoraba a ese chico tan serio, solemne y tierno, eso era todo lo que sentía, además de cansancio. Hitoshi lo abrazó contra su pecho, regulando su respiración con dificultad.

-Deberíamos volver...

-Espero que no esperemos a otro festival para esto, si amar se siente así... –dejó inconclusa la frase, besó con ternura los labios del otro y a regañadientes fue a vestirse-. Hablo en serio.

-Pasado mañana no habrá nadie en el dojo –dijo con inocencia.

-Tu di la hora.

Si así era amar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apretó entre sus manos la tela de la yukata de Kai, lanzando suspiros y gemidos leves, con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Era como tener una venda sobre los ojos, las manos de Kai se movían de aquí para allá, acariciando su piel bajo la ropa, tanto así que le costaba enfocar algo con claridad o pensar nada coherente, ni siquiera podía hablar.

Capturó con sus labios los de Takao, dulces, embriagantes, suaves y tiernos, como el cuerpo que exploraba con sus manos. Acomodó sus rodillas a los lados de las caderas del chico, que bajo su peso respiraba trabajosamente y se dejaba hacer. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, logrando así que la espalda de Takao se arqueara y rozaran sus entrepiernas. Gimió en medio de un apasionado beso.

-¿Puedes con ese nudo? –preguntó refiriéndose a la cinta que sujetaba su ropa.

Takao no esperó más y con desespero se deshizo de la cinta y la arrojó lejos. Kai se alzó, majestuoso e imponente. La tela se deslizó por sus hombros, dejando su pecho desnudo al descubierto. Atrevido como nunca antes, Takao se incorporó y dejó que el otro lo desvistiera, con toques suaves y sensuales, provocando espasmos y jadeos con cada ligero y tenue roce. Sin saber como se encontró impulsado por Kai hacia atrás, de nuevo de espaldas, desnudos los dos.

El ruso de dedicó a repartir miles de besos, mordiscos y caricias por todo el cuerpo de Takao, que ya no creía poder soportar más. Lo deseaba, deseaba a Kai con todas sus fuerzas y sabía que el otro también, entonces... ¿Por qué torturarlo de esa manera en vez de hacerlo de una vez? Se sintió desfallecer al sentir la húmeda lengua de Kai lamer su ombligo, eso fue demasiado.

-Ya no creo poder resistir más... –balbució, abrazado a Kai.

-Esto se llama hacer el amor.

Una lágrima descendió por el rostro de Takao sin que se diera cuenta. ¿Kai lo amaba?

-Kai... –exclamó apenado, este abrió sus piernas y las situó a ambos lados de su cadera.

-No hables, has lo que te digo y todo irá bien –el pequeño abrió los ojos, que se llenaron de lágrimas que corrieron silenciosas bañando sus mejillas al ser penetrado por Kai sin previo aviso. Lo había tomado por las caderas e introducido en medio de estas con firmeza pero delicadeza.

-Ahh...

Los movimientos que el mayor efectuaba, totalmente en contra de lo previsto, eran lentos, suaves y sutiles. Takao se esperaba un Kai desenfrenado, capaz de hacerlo gemir y gritar hasta el cansancio, no negaba que disfrutaba intensamente de eso pero era desesperante el no consumar sus deseos de una vez.

Kai quedó atónito al escuchar las exigencias de Takao de que fuera más rápido y fuerte, a todo lo que pudiera para ser más exacto; nunca se esperó eso del chico. Trataba de demostrarle con esos movimientos todo su cariño pero si Takao le pedía por cuenta propia que actuara en serio, muy enserio iba a actuar. Definitivamente le volvía loco tener que ponerse límites dentro de ese cuerpecito cálido, angosto y delicioso, eso sólo podía ser una mejora. Una que iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Su piel estuvo a punto de ser desgarrada por las manos del chico, que apretaba con fuerza a cada embestida, cada golpe en su interior que lo volvía loco y le hacía gemir, casi gritar de placer a pesar del dolor. ¿Cómo era que no lloraba por la imprevista penetración de Kai? Fácil: en medio de las caricias iniciales, que ya le parecían lejanas, el ruso se había encargado de prepararlo casi sin que se diera cuenta, nada se comparaba a su agradecimiento en ese momento, tal vez el placer que cegaba a ambos y perlaba sus cuerpos de sudor, convirtiendo así las fricciones más excitantes si eso era posible.

¡Con un demonio, Kai era increíble! Le pareció un desperdicio haber terminado tan pronto, pero disfrutó el cálido y húmedo cuerpo del mayor sobre el, fundiendo sus respiraciones en una, tratando de estabilizarla sin muchos resultados.

Cuando pudo mover los brazos intentó abrazarse a Kai, pero este se levantó rápidamente, vistió su ropa interior, buscó su yukata y, volteando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, sus ojos chocaron con los de Takao, que se estremeció por lo frío de esa mirada. Tan indiferente que sintió que le lastimaba. Kai cubrió sus hombros con la fina tela, se puso en pie y buscó la cinta que sujetaba la indumentaria. De nuevo se volvió a Takao, fulminándolo con la mirada.

La severidad reflejada en esas frías orbes lo estaba matando pero pasó a ser sustituida por una tierna expresión. Tomó la mano que le tendía y se levantó, quedando de pie a su lado. Kai lo vistió con cuidado, fijándose que todo estuviera bien, Takao no podía estar más sonrojado. El ruso se alejó un poco, hacia los arbustos, donde se inclinó y tomó algo de entre los arbustos, pero Takao no pudo distinguir bien lo que era, había muy poca luz.

Hiwatari se alejó sujetando la cosa en su mano derecha, deteniéndose frente al lago alzó la lámpara de papel y, con cuidado y gentileza, atrajo unas cuantas luciérnagas a su interior. Cerró la tapa, levantó el brazo y su rostro se iluminó con una tenue luz verdosa. Takao ladeó la cabeza.

Kai caminó hacia el, usando la lámpara para iluminar el camino, aunque era innecesario. Dejó que colgara sobre sus cabezas, a pocos centímetros de distancia, y sonrió con tal ternura que Takao quedó prendado al instante. Besó su morena mejilla, de manera dulce y pura, logrando con eso que Takao se sonrojara por completo. Algo tonto pues, luego de haber hecho y pasado por eso quedaba fuera de lugar el ruborizarse por un beso tan casto y sincero. Sonrió tontamente, llevando una mano a su cara ardiente y se apegó al cuerpo firme de Kai, recostando en el hombro de este su cabeza.

Kai besó sus azules cabellos, aspirando ese dulcísimo aroma característico en el, a vainilla. Pasó un brazo por el hombro del chico, sosteniendo con el otro el farol de papel, con el kanji "Tsuki"(Luna) escrito al frente, igual a la luna llena que brillaba sobre sus cabezas, envolviéndolos con su manto plateado, haciéndolos lucir irreales.

Takao estaba hipnotizado por esa imagen de Kai, tan pura, bella, elegante, gentil, adorable y angelical. Deseó besar esos provocativos labios mil veces, se atrevió a hacerlo al menos una vez. Al instante fue correspondido y, cubierto por la manga de la yutaka del mayor, se entregó de lleno a ese intercambio de sentimientos que llevaban a cabo. Gimió contra la pálida y fina boca un "Te amo" ahogado, dulce y lleno de pasión. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando las hábiles manos acariciaron de nuevo su cuerpo.

-Te amo, más que a mi vida... –respondió el mayor, feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Como que ya se tardaron, ¿no? –dijo preocupado mirando a los lados, aún abrazado a la tortuga.

-Ya regresarán –dijo para tranquilizarlo, sentado en un banco junto al rubio-. Max...

-¿What?

-Wo ai ni (Te amo), eso es todo –confesó, desviando la mirada.

-I love you a lot Rei –respondió con una tierna y radiante sonrisa, regalándole beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios-. You are so cute...

-¡Max..! –rezongó sonrosado.

FIN

Ah! Adoro los finales felices T-T, aunque estuvo un poco cursi ¬¬. Como sea, eso fue todo lo que pude hacer con una pequeña imagen de Takao y Kai en un festival y otra de Taka-chan rostisándose en el dojo que apareció sorpresivamente en mi cabeza el... Creo que el Domingo por la noche.

Si les gustó basta con un R&R para hacérmelo saber y sabré agradecerles, posiblemente contestaré en mi profile dentro de un tiempo, espero pasar de los 15 R&R es esta historia así que por favor sean buenos con migo ToT. Hakura-chan, el lemmon te lo dedico principalmente a ti, agradézcanle a ella que me dio la idea, pues estaba indecisa.

Gracias por leer este remedo de historia, ya que el ser mi primer ONE-SHOT me costó un poco, sumándole que no tenía una idea muy clara!

A todas esas grandes escritoras que adoran la dulce pareja KaixTaka: ¡Ánimo para que escriban más! Estaré el pendiente de sus publicaciones y actualizaciones, suerte y adiós!

Se despide: Hikaru no Yami.


End file.
